Lain's Halloween
by Shikyo no baka
Summary: Lain is invited to a halloween party at a school that she use to know.....who is this boy hitting on lain-chan!


A/n: well folks! Its me Shikyo, I wanted to tell ya all that I'm re- writing Lain's Halloween. A got a great review from a miss. Monkey alien, who showed me that I wasn't actually putting my heart into this work, but don't worry, I've got inspiration again and I'm ready to write!!!!!! Disclaimer: to Lain, from Lain, its Lain's!! I don't own it! Lain dose! A/n: I'm wrote this fic when listening to the eagle's CD hell freezes over.  
  
Title: Lain's Halloween.  
  
Rating: pg13-R  
  
LAYER 01: THE INVITATION  
  
In Tokyo Japan, this is where she stood. A solitary solder, she had only one companion, a pocket Navi. Lain, she had spent the last year traveling around the world. she had deleted herself from the minds of everyone long ago. But she was over that, and now all she wanted to do was have fun! Like anyone who has ever been through a bad experience, she had to have a good time for the rest of her life.  
  
As she was walking the crowded streets of Tokyo she couldn't help do thing of all the decorations around. Pumpkins in windows and paper ghosts hanging from trees. They were all so pretty, and she loved them. even the wired was decorated for the holiday. She had last entered the wired this morning. That's, of course where she liked to talk to some people.  
  
Her mind being on the thought of Halloween, Lain had not been watching where she was walking .  
  
SMASH!!!  
  
"Ahhhhhhh" said the voice of the girl Lain had knocked over.  
  
"You Bit**!! Watch where you're going!" shouted the girl at Lain.  
  
"Yeah sorry..I'ts just that i..." Lain bowed and said sorry again. But the girl kept giving her dirty looks as she was walking away.  
  
"Don't mid her!" said the voice of a boy. Lain looked up and saw his beautiful eyes for the first time.  
  
"That's Alicia, the school prep, you know cheerleader, popular all that over-rated stuff." ((A/n: I'd like to apologize for the actions of this character, his views are not the same as mine!!! What am I saying?! Of course they are, anyways if you are like that then sorry I don't like you.that's harsh! I know.sorry))  
  
Lain giggled at this and the boy laughed as well.  
  
"I don't think I've seen you around before..Are you new?"  
  
"Ahhh.yes" Lain said starting to blush at the handsome boy. He had short spiked-up blond hair, and was a bit taller then her, but he was extremely handsome. ((A/n: I pictured 1st season Yamato from digimon))  
  
"Well then, let me introduce myself, I'm Kyoshi" he held out his hand and Lain shook it.  
  
"I'm Lain, Lain Iwakura!" she said, and she smiled, something Lain had not done in a long time.  
  
"So are you coming to the Halloween Ball?" ha asked with a hopeful look on his face.  
  
"Well.. I don't exactly."  
  
"Oh! You don't go to Tokyo high? That's okay, if you wanna come you can come as my guest.that is if you want to?"  
  
Lain had to think about this for a moment. she could go to this Halloween Ball, but what would she do, and did this boy really like her that much to ask her Even with all of this doubt lain said.  
  
" I want to go. yes I'd like that!"  
  
"Really? Cool! What's your email? I'll mail you tonight with all of the information."  
  
"Lain@fanfic.net" she said as he wrote it down  
  
"cool! I'll see you then! Bye!"  
  
.....and he ran down the street leaving Lain to ponder about all that had just happened, she had just been invited to the Halloween Ball, by the best looking guy around!  
  
LAYER 02: THE EMAILS  
  
Lain couldn't wait until that night, but she did, and she sat in the wired, in a place completely deserted, she was alone, but her Navi was with her and she just kept waiting.  
  
She was getting tired, it was late.was it even worth waiting all night for?  
  
BEEP, BEEP, BEEP....  
  
Lain looked down at the Navi and the face of the girl Alicia appeared.  
  
"so you're the girl my Kyoshi-chan met, and the same one who knocked me over! Well get this through your head Lin.or Lain? Or whatever your name is, you had better stay away from my school, or else!"  
  
when the message faded Lain sighed, 'maybe he didn't like me after all.' She thought.  
  
BEEP, BEEP, BEEP....  
  
"Lain hi, it's me Kyoshi, we met today. Anyways I wanted to tell you on Friday is the Halloween Ball. You see we all show up in costume. you can't tell anyone what you're going as. Then you and your date have to find each other, so you'll be looking for me, once you find me, or I find you, we go and change into our nice dancing cloths and hit the dance floor. I'll see you in a day Lain, bye!"  
  
((a/n: this is the tradition at my school, I don't know about any other schools so I can't say.))  
  
Lain would have to get ready, tomorrow was Thursday, but perhaps she would do it in the morning, it was late..so Lain fell asleep, clutching her Navi tightly.  
  
"I don't care who this girl is! She is trying to get Kyoshi-chan, and every one in school knows not to touch him." Roared Alicia. She was in a large bedroom, and two teen-boys were in the room with her.  
  
"if she comes to the Halloween Ball you know what to do!" Alicia smiled her cynical smile, and began to laugh.  
  
LAYER O3: PREPARATIONS  
  
Lain woke up and instantly began walking through the wired. The figure of a large mouth appeared.  
  
"I need a costume, for the Halloween Ball, and a dance dress, can you help?" Lain asked. This was not a person but a creation of the wired.  
  
"yes Lain, I can help you. It will be hard work but if you can wait until Friday afternoon, I'll have somethin." Said the mouth.  
  
"thank you" Lain said.  
  
Lain decided to go ahead and look around the city for the day, and I the wired, the mouth shrunk and came to revel a sweet old woman, who looked strangely like Arisu. And so the woman worked all day, sewing a bear costume for Lain. ((a/n: yes, it is Lain's pajama bear-suite)) once that was done she began to work all night on the dance dress, when it was done it was amazing, a crimson color, with sparkly jewels along the bottom, she even mad a matching pair of shoes.  
  
"Thank you! It's wonderful!" Lain said to the old woman when she had returned Friday afternoon.  
  
"remember Lain, this was made here in the wired, only you can have this, I put a lot of work into it and once your done at the Halloween Ball I want to see you in the dress."  
  
"I promise that I'll come right here after the Ball! Thank you!" Lain bowed and vanished from the wired.  
  
LAYER 04: THE FINDING OF THE LOVERS  
  
Lain was in her bear costume, it was sunset and she was entering the school gym. Everyone was in costume, and Lain could not tell who Kyoshi was, she spent an hour looking. By 9:00PM mostly everyone was out of costume, and on the dance floor, but not Lain, she sat in a chair, alone.  
  
She stood up and turned to leave.  
  
"Lain?! Is that you?!"  
  
Lain's eyes lit up she turned to see Kyoshi, he had removed the mask from some monster costume.  
  
"come on! You go change and we can meet here in five minutes.  
  
Lain ran into the girls changing room and put on the stunning dress, she quickly ran back into the Ballroom.  
  
Every head turned to admire her beauty, the spotlight, which was controlled by the D.j. had landed on her. She was radiant in the glowing light. Kyoshi emerge from the other side and ran to her. He stood looking at her beauty.  
  
"lets dance? Shall we?" he offered. She took his hand and they ventured out into the center of the room, everyone watched as they danced to the slow song, soon everyone was dancing again.  
  
Lain rested her head onto his chest.  
  
"this is the best night ever." she said.  
  
In the far corner of the ballroom, was Alicia and her two lackeys.  
  
"when she leaves, do it!" she snapped at them.  
  
the Halloween Ball had just ended, and Lain and Kyoshi were both standing at the door of the gym.  
  
"should I walk you home?" Kyoshi asked.  
  
"no" Lain answered, she had no home to walk to, except for the wired, but Kyoshi didn't need to know that.  
  
"good night then, Lain" he said as he kissed her on the lips. He vanished into the night, and Lain walked out as well. she was grabbed from behind, and screamed. Up-ahead Kyoshi heard it and ran back to help Lain. "I warned you not to come!" shouted Alicia. One of her boys was holding Lain the other was pointing a gun at her. LAYER 05: THE LOVER LEFT BEHIND  
  
"say your prayers! Lain Iwakura!" shouted Alicia. Her lackey pulled the trigger on the handgun and just as Kyoshi came into view, the bullet hit Lain in the chest. "Lainnn!!!!!" Kyoshi called. Lain fell to the ground, out of the grip of the larger of the lackeys. The crimson dress was stained with blood.  
  
Lain sobbed as she handed them to the old woman.  
  
"I'm so sorry! Your dress, you worked so hard, and it got ruined." But this wasn't the only reason Lain was crying. Now that Kyoshi and Alicia had seen Lain 'die' she couldn't go back to Tokyo, she couldn't even say goodbye to Kyoshi, she had no one again...  
  
As for Alicia, well she was sent to jail for murder in the first degree.  
  
Kyoshi, spent the next year in a rehabilitation center, as he tried to recover from the horror of what he had seen happen to Lain.  
  
Lain could no longer go to Tokyo, so it turned out that Kyoshi was the lover left behind.  
  
Like wildfire, the story spread through the school, and at the next Halloween Ball, Kyoshi gave a small speech.  
  
"This night, one year ago, Lain Iwakura was murdered, I wanted everyone to know she was a great girl, and that wherever she is that we are thinking about her. And indeed they were, for in her honor, everyone that year had showed up in brown bear suits.  
  
Lain stood on top of the gym crying, that they all cared for her. At midnight that night, Kyoshi went up to the rooftop. And danced with Lain's 'ghost'....every Halloween after that he came and danced with her. When he died a legend was formed, and passed around the school that the ghost of Lain Iwakura appeared on the rooftop waiting her lover for one last dance. But we all know the truth. Lain had lived. And she only came one time after Kyoshi died, and that was to get a last look at Tokyo. She would go out into the world again and hopefully meet someone else nice.  
  
((A/n: well? What do you think? Once again I'd like to thank monkey alien for the inspiration to write this! I'll be making a Lain's Christmas soon, but don't worry it wont end in tragedy! Now for the credits!"  
  
Writer: Shikyo Editor: Shikyo's computer  
  
Lain Iwakura played by Lain Iwakura Kyoshi played by Yamato, from digimon Alicia played by my friend bob Lackeys played by Taro and Masayuki Old woman played by Arisu People passing by played by people passing by ((I couldn't resist)) 


End file.
